Love found in Hateful Despair
by Dizzy13
Summary: READ IT! Rated T for now... please excuse my dirty mouth XD
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO Loyal readers! I have decided to write this story during the time it takes for you all to respond to my authors note I put up an hour ago! I have read lots of Bella/Jasper, as they are my favorite pairing, and have really wanted to write one for a looooooong time, here I am! **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! I just love writing fanfics!**

**Watch out for language…. My mouth has gotten quite dirty since we last met XD**

Bella herself was mysteriously turned into a vampire and was trained by Maria herself. She is THE most feared vampire EVER. Even the Volturi fear her. Goddess of Death is what she's called. Bella is super ultra pissed when she finds out she want the one to kill Maria; Jasper was. Why? What happens when Jasper comes back to the South and finds out he is nothing compared to the Goddess. Why is Bella this way? So bitter? Confused? Hateful? Cruel? Self-Conscious? Lonely? Sad?

**Is it any good?**

**Isabella**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Found in Hateful Despair

**Hey readers! I finally finished chappy 1! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Isa PoV

Confusion. Hate. Despair. Anger. Self Consciousness. Loneliness. Longing. Frustration. Confidence. Fear. Self Loathing. So much emotion. I can't do it.

I can't do it anymore. Killing, murdering, raping, decapitating, castrating, raping, assasinitating, burning. What is this? Really?

It's fuckery. Fuckery, all thrown onto me. Why? Oh, just because a Mexican, pussy-licking bitch was bored. Needed a new toy. So she just raped, turned, and trained the sweetest smelling human in the US. Lucky me. She just changed me, into a vampire. Damning me to this eternal hell.

I was lying on a boulder concealed by the trees next to a beautiful river. Rio Grande, I believe. The boulder sat, blacker than night, on the bank of the blue, never-ending river. The boulder was at an angle, for maximum comfort. This is where I sat, thinking. What does fate have in store for me? I sure have been on one shittastic journey the past 47 years. Wow. 47 years. 47 years of me, here, in this hellhole of an army. Accomplishing nothing. Nothing good, anyway.

Doing what, you ask? Oh nothing, really. Just becoming the most powerful and feared vampire in the history of for-e-ver.

Like I give a shit.

Suddenly, while sucked in my own little world, I hear footsteps. I get up faster than even vampire speed and poise to attack. I activate my powers, so they're ready and loaded for whatever was to come. You never know…

"Uhh… Goddess?" A newborn boy, no more than 19 years old, approaches me. He has tan skin, for a vampire. Dark, dark brown hair, and vibrant red eyes. 6ft 1 in. Huh, not bad. Usually, they send the physically oldest, unattractive ones. They send the ones that won't be missed if I get pissed and kill them. Nice change, I must say. LOOK at that ass…

"Yes?" I reply, looking at my nails. Oh Zombie Jesus, I need a Mani pedi. Fast.

"Ummmm... the Mistress has requested your presence in her tent; she WANTS you, Goddess." He said giving me a look when he stressed _wants_. Dear lord, poor boy. Suddenly, he looked up at me with lust filled eyes, all traces of embarrassment and uncomfortableness gone.

"Tell her I don't give a flying rat's ass. I told her she'd never touch me again, not after what happened." I looked away in shame, as I remembered what she did to me. Then the boy started kissing my neck slowly. Sensually. Ha-ha, it's been a while.

"Don't be ashamed, she raped you. She took away your innocence," he comforted me. It was helping some, but not much. He slowly stroked my arms. Only it didn't mean anything. Just like my other fucks. Mean nothing. Never do. But damn, he's brave. Coming with the self assigned mission to fuck me, without me summoning him to fuck ME.

"My name's Eric by the way." He, Eric, said as he let go of me, seeking approval with a smirk on his face. I chuckled sarcastically.

"I must go back to the newbies, if you want me to service you, goddess, in ANY way, please don't hesitate to call me." Eric slowly stepped away but not before kissing me passionately (with tongue) and then disappeared. Like I said, BALLS!

He might be good in bed, I pondered. His foot _was_ pretty big…. You know what they say; bigger foot, bigger penis! **(TRUE!)**

Whatever, I thought. He just wants to get laid, nice and rough. He probably just wants the bragging rights that come with fucking the "Goddess of Death." Every fucking one.

That's what I'm called. That's what I am. I swear, whenever someone says the words "goddess" and "death" in the same sentence, everyone piss-shits their pants.

I hate all the looks, the stares, the glares. Filled with total fear, animosity, longing, even the classic "I am going to kiss your ass right the fuck now" face. I assure you, nobody wants to get on my bad side. Not after that day….

***FLASHBACK***

Maria. Fucking Maria. She's a lazy shit. Makes me do all the work. What a bitch. I'd much rather be fucking Anthony right now. He has such a long, thick co-

Ok, snap out of it. I have to go kill this fucking army of fucking newborns Maria is too hell-bent on finding her Major. She doesn't give a flying SHIT about anything else. I feel sorry for the poor bastard.

Since I'm the most feared vampire, and he used to be, Maria thought we could team up and make her undefeatable. Like that'll happen.

I heard he joined a coven. Lucky him.

Besides, I'm already undefeatable. TaKe ThAt BiTcH!

Back to the task at hand. I'm currently running through Texas, looking for Jose. Fucking bastard, apparently, he's "slipped through" Maria's fingers one too many times. Of course, she'd never even attempt attacking him if I wasn't here. Like I said, she's a lazy shit.

I'm going by myself, because our newborns are still training. And because Maria wanted to see if I could slaughter an army of 500 without getting injured. Scars don't count. Fuck if they did, I'd have been committed for how bat shit crazy I must look. Long, always straight dark brown hair. Vibrant midnight blue eyes, unless I'm manifesting an element. Pale, smooth skin. 5 ft, 4 in. Always poised to kill, or at the very least remove a limb.

Suddenly, I smelled them. Vampires. I smiled the chuckled darkly. They're trying to ambush me, but I feel them on the earth around me. _Idiots. _

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I said in a sing song voice into the eerily quiet, mid dawn night.

"We have you surrounded, puta! There's no escape for you _ Goddess of Death_!" Said a thick Spanish accent, a couple of meters to the Northeast. He sneered and spit venom when he said my name. Mistake number 1.

What a pussy. Can't even insult me to my face. SO I told him as much.

"A threat isn't a threat unless you say it to my face!" I said in my sing song voice again. Apparently, I aggravated him enough, and his patience is completely gone. So he initiates the fight. Mistake number 2.

Alright. Time for shit to hit the fan.

They all charged at me from the Northeast, north, and northwest. I scoffed and put my arms across my chest. My eyes quickly became red-orange never ending flames, when my body understood what I wanted to do, and I started manipulating fire. Fire then started radiating from my palms, and I burned good 60% of the newborns to ashes.

The rest of the newborns were way too shocked to keep running towards me, and stopped. That or they were scared shitless of my badassness. Bitches. I quickly started to manipulate metal, and my eyes turned a copper, silver, gold metallic mix so I could put Jose in an iron vamp-holding cage so he wouldn't escape.

I burned the rest of the newborns, ten at a time. I froze the venom in their bodies, so the newborns would be paralyzed. Jose watched in utter horror as I destroyed the army that took him years to complete, be destroyed completely in less than ten minutes. I wanted him to see what the fuck I do when I'm pissed. The look on his face.

PRICELESS!

Shock.

Fear.

Take THAT bitch!

Once all the newborns were burned, I set my sights on the beautifully intricate cage made out of pure iron, so he couldn't get out. I smiled darkly as I circled him, thinking of what to do to this greedy bastard. Oh, I know.

"Oh Jose, Jose, Jose! Did you actually think you'd actually get away?" I asked curiously as he tried to bend the bars, but failed miserably.

"Spare me! Spare me Great Goddess of Death! I swear a vampire's oath! I-Ill be your sex slave for the rest of eternity! Ill blesses you with my beautiful penne! Please! Mercy!" Jose pleaded in his thick Spanish accent. As _if_. Beautiful dick, my ass.

"It's a tad late to kiss my ass, don't you think?" I asked guessingly, as I circled him. He kept begging for mercy, as I continued to pace around the cage, slowly.

"Bete para el infierno!" I screeched at him. I then growled as my eyes once again turned into red-orange flames and he started dry sobbing.

Ugh.

What a pussy.

I proceeded to burn him slowly, my ears filling with familiar screams of terror, of pain, as I sat and thought;

What am I doing?

***FLASHBACK***

What _am _ I doing?

Wait.

What he fuck-Why am I still here?

Why am I still following Maria?

Why am I still ** helping ** her when I'm the most powerful one out there?

God.

I'm a _**DUMBASS**_!

Fuck this.

Fuck everything.

I'm leaving this shithole.

And Maria _**will**_ die.

Jasper PoV

Fuckery. Pure Fuckery.

Why had I never noticed their emotions?

Why hadn't seen the signs?

I knew. I fucking knew.

All those hunting trips, _**alone. **_ All those times they stayed home when the rest of the family left.

I'm so FUCKING STUPID!

Sister-Brother love my _**FUCKING ASS!**_

Edward and Alice.

Fucking.

On.

Our.

Bed.

The only think that came to mind; How long? What about Bella?

7 and a half fucking years. During Bella.

Fuck.

Me.

Over.

I sat, wallowing in self pity and self loathing, in a huge California Redwood forest. Hating myself.

Hating life. But not quite suicidal….

There I sat when she  called. The whore.

Alice.

"JAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY! I JUST HAD A VISION!" Malice screeched.

"What the fuck do you want from me, you whore? What more can you do to me?"I spat into the phone.

She hadn't even apologized, the dirty ho.

"Go kill Maria! Trust me! GO! NOW! Before it's too la- Ed-ward! Stop" She moaned."Oooh," Apparently Edward was pleasuring her. Sliding into that tight little pussy.

My ex-wife.

Fuck.

Before, we both knew we were just friends. With benefits.

But married.

You'd think shed honor _that_.

I grew attached to her over the years. I loved her. PAST tense.

I gave myself to her _completely_. And she _threw it ALL away. _

But she reminded me of something. I never belonged with the Cullens. I never was one;

I'm a fucking Whitlock.

So why haven't I gotten rid of the one person who made my life a living fuckery?

Maria;

Get ready.

As soon as that thought ran through my head, I ran, as fast as I possibly could to the camp Maria used to reside at when I was in her army.

Oh wow.

It's still in the same place.

_Dumbass. _

I quickly found her tent, and felt her emotions from cocky to scared. Shit-less.

Ha.

"MAJOR! You came back to ME!" She jumped on me practically humping me before I pushed her off of me roughly.

I aint in the mood for this shit.

"Wha-What's wrong? Don't you LOVE me?" She said vulnerably. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do.

Almost.

"I'm here to do what you did to me, you fucking bitch." I took a few steps closer to her as I insulted her sorry ass.

"What?" She screeched as I held her in a chokehold."I gave you LIFE! You should THANK me!"She sobbed. Unattractively, might I add.

"THANK YOU?" I laughed without humor, but disbelief.

"For _what?_ Enlighten me!" I hit her with so much fear, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"My new Goddess of Death will hunt you down! She will avenge me! She's more powerful that you EVER WERE!"Maria said, as a last attempt to save herself, I suppose.

As if it'd work.

"Oh, you got a new toy, Maria? I said as I tried to cover my disbelief.

More powerful than _me?_

Now I'm not self centered, but damn. That's one mighty fine accomplishment.

Kinda want to meet her now….

She might be a good fuck too…

Back to the task at hand, my mind yelled at me.

Right.

"Goodbye, Maria." I am done talking with her.

Her screams and moans of pain filled my ears as I ripped her toes off.

One.

By.

One.

I did the same to her fingers, hands, calves, thighs, arms, and lastly, her head. She closed her pain filled eyes right before I decapitated her.

"NOW BURN!" I roared and growled at her lifeless, limbless torso, and collection of limbs. I set her on fire then, watching the blue purple flames.

How many times have I dreamed of this moment?

"Mistress, the newborns are having a massive orgy so what shou-"A young man in his late teens, and really dark brown hair. 6 feet, 1 inch, and the usual red eyes. Kinda brighter than usual though. 

His emotions from horny and disgusted, to happiness, and grateful.

Still horny.

Grateful, though.

What the fuck?

"Thank you. So so much. God, you'll never know how much." The boys eyes welled up with emotion and tears he'd never shed.

I smiled a small smile, and nodded.

"Major, you might want to get out of here." The boy said urgently.

"Why the hell for?" I asked curiously, but guardedly.

"I'm Eric, I sense the future actions of people. Like what they plan to do." The boy, Eric, explained quickly. "The Goddess of Death is coming HERE to kill Maria. Like now!" He stresses, afraid.

Oh shit nipple.

I'm so _fucked._

Isa PoV

I ran. Ran as fast as I ever have before.

I used the wind to push me even further and faster as my motivation grew. And grew. All I saw was trees, oh and red. Lots of red.

I arrived at the camp, with th-the newborns were all fucking each other.

Hot damn, LOOK  at that dick! Oh, oh god, in his ass? Why is she licking her pussy, and being fucked by Ronaldo? What the fuck is going on?

I found Maria's tent…burning.

What?

I got closer to the burning makeshift tent and I saw….

A burning body. Belonging to Maria.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?" **I screeched high and loud enough to break glass, as my anger and jealousy (because I wanted to kill her) grew.

Whoever did this** WILL **pay.

**Did you like it? Send me a review or pm me with any questions, comments, or concerns!**

**Bi!**

**Isabella :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love found in Hateful Despair**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

IPOV

I sat for hours, trying to figure out who could have beaten me to it. And just _seconds_ before I was going to. It had to have been someone who had a strong ass feeling of resentment against her. While the newborns continued their bisexual orgy. Ugh, damn them.

Wait…

The one person, the ONE FUCKING PERSON who Maria fucked up more than me…..

The Major. Whoever the FUCK he is.

He is soooooooo going to get IT! How DARE he? After, what, a CENTURY? Why now? Why not 200 years ago, when he had JUST LEFT the army. It would've saved ME half a century of fucking SUFFERING!

With that, I did the only thing I could. I took off. After all, I didn't need any more drive to find out just who the little fucker was…

JPOV

Wind whipped past me as I tried to put as much distance between the camp and I. After all, if that "Eric" guy went to so much trouble to get me to leave, then that "Goddess of Death" must be fucking terrifying.

Damn.

I wonder who she is….

All I've heard of her is that she was captured by Maria. She has dark chestnut brown hair that cascades down her back and hypnotizing midnight blue eyes. And an oh-so-fuckable body….

Oh, and bites EVERYWHERE.

She must look like a fucking badass…..

"Ding dang dong dong ding ding ding dong!" My phone screeched into the silent atmosphere, and I decided to stop running for a few minutes. Even if she was looking for me, I highly doubt that she'll be able to catch up to me so soon…

Right?

It was from Malice; I thought hatefully as a roughly unlocked my iPhone 4s and checked what the fuck she sent me. She must've stopped fucking my EX-brother long enough to bother the hell out of me and ruin ALL of my "Goddess of Death hot sex" fantasies.

Dammit…

She said "Jazzy-Poo! Kk good job killing Maria! XD Anywayz, when u hear a noise in about 17 seconds, DON'T RUN! Luvs' u lots lover! Ur wifey, Alicat ;)"

….

Is she retarded?

The one thing that got me was the "don't run" thing. Is there something I should kn-

Before I even finished that thought, the leaves to the northeast of where I was, moved. I got ready to run, or at the very least; attack, but decided against it. A part of me still trusted her. After all, she was the first of my "loves" that I remember.

Then the familiar scent of freesia and strawberries hit me hard, but it COULDN'T have been her…..

Right?

The wind whipped across my face again and all around me when the scent pounded into me again.

NO. It can't be…..It just can't.

Can it?

"Bella?" I said out into the silence, hoping it was her. Not a minute later, did I get a response.

"Jasper?" replied a broken voice. A female, melodious voice. Filled with decades of pain and shock. With a seductive undertone. Damn, all that in one fucking word.

She emerges from the trees, and stares at me with so much animosity that I almost fall to my knees. The pure beauty I set my eyes on, it's absolutely indescribable. Long, flowing chocolate brown hair down to her curvy waist. Her face almost made me jizz in my pants. Plump red lips, with sexy, hypnotizing midnight blue eyes that stare right into my soul. Just enough makeup not to look like too much. She has an hourglass shape, with AT LEAST C cup breasts. And her legs looked like they went on for-e-ver in those mini shorts, fishnet tights, and black pumps. Oh and that ass…..Just perfect for spankin' hard all night…

"What happened to you, Bella? How are you still alive?" Jeesus Jasper, just don't scare her away, you DUMBASS!

But now that I think about it, it's been about 48 years since we left forks.

"I'm making an educated guess when I say you're the Major?" She spat hatefully. Da fuck? What did I do? But I nodded. I tried to ask her some shit, but she interrupts me.

"How the FUCK can you stand there, feigning confusion, and try to make small talk like you dint LEAVE ME?" She demands forcefully. Her sensuous midnight blue eyes turned a fiery red-orange color as her hands started to glow…

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

"What? That was over 47 years ago! Edward said you took it really well! What's with the shitty attitude now?" I retaliated. I was confused, again. She scoffs.

"Well, Fuckward hasn't been very honest, has he?" She chuckled. "I figured as much. Don't tell anyone how lost and heartbroken I was! Don't tell them how I was a FUCKING SHELLOF A PERSON til I met the Pack!" She was downright hysterical when she collapsed on the forest floor and I was hit with wave after wave after _wave_ of pain and suffering and self-loathing an- and hate. Pure hate.

Before my brain even gave the command, my body went to hers. I embraced her softly, comfortingly, and she didn't move away. She leaned; fucking _leaned_ into me and I SWEAR I felt electricity pulse through us as we gripped each other with no intention of letting go. I stroked her hair and murmured soothing words to her as she sobbed.

But then I _purred_. I fucking PURRED.

It was like instinct, to hold her. To comfort her, to protect her, to love her…

WHOA, love? Da fuck did that come from? This is Bella were talking about! My little sister!

But why have I always felt as protective as a mate when I was with her?

Is she my TRUE mate?

Nononononoononononononono! I should stop that shit right the fuck there! Bella is such a beautiful person, inside and out. I'm just a monster, undeserving of everything BUT pain and suffering.

She deserves better…..

When she finished, she was a bit distant. As if she didn't want to be hurt again. But she stayed.

We talked for _hours_. Art, History, Philosophy, Music, Literature, Wars, and even dabbled in romance a bit.

"So you're the 'Goddess of Death' huh?" I asked, already knowing the response I'd receive. She nodded, as if remembering. Then, she turned to face me, as if asking if she could tell me about it. I nodded, already knowing that I wouldn't be able to refuse her anything. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

"I was a zombie after you guys left. Probably because of the attached I was to them and HOW he left-"

"Wait!" I interrupted, needing immediate clarification. "What do you mean, Darlin?" She sighed. Content? Hurt? _LUST?_

"He took me deep into the woods, and _explained _ how fucking useless I was and how he only loved the _proud look_ Carlisle gave him when he dated me. He told me I was worthless, a waste of time. He didn't want me, and said NEITHER OF YOU did either. He only loved my blood. 'Just a _fucking _distraction!'" Her eyes blazed with anger at that, but took another deep breath. Instinct.

"Malice and Fuckward wouldn't let me _do_ anything. What I ate, what I wore, what I did, where I went, and where I _slept_ was always determined and controlled by them. I had no say in my own life. No freedom. I realize that now. That's mostly why I completely fell apart so badly when you all left." She looked into my eyes, so vulnerable.

"We didn't wanna, darlin. Carlisle, Esme, Em, and even Rose, didn't wanna go. Rose regrets being queen bitch to you so much. She knew how they were treating you, and didn't want you to let them take you over." She became a bit more content, gaining closure she needed all these decades.

"_Malice_ was 'sad' for about 46 minutes before she was back to her annoying self." I informed her, already knowing full well she expected something along those lines from that hateful pixie bitch.

I looked straight into her beautiful, captivating eyes. Oh shit, I am turning into a fucking pussy. It's ok though. I'd be anything for her. Even a pussy.

I, Jasper Whitlock, am a pussy for ONLY Isabella Swan.

There, I said it.

She stared back at me with these eyes; there aren't words.

"I didn't want to go." I stated. Her mood literally went from self-loathing, to hopeful, to that small inkling of hope crashing down and disappearing, welcoming that suffering back.

….

Was it becau-

_Oh_.

"I don't know how to tell you this," I began uneasily. She then turned to me, a void of all emotion."About a month after we left, I caught Fuckward and Malice. Fucking….." I glanced at her, expecting all hell to break loose.

But she did the exact opposite.

She _laughed. _ She _fucking _LAUGHED. And her hope skyrocketed. And she now felt extreme determination and confidence.

What.

The.

Fucking.

Fuck?

"Well that honestly doesn't really surprise me. I saw the way they looked at each other. I actually have a theory that they fucked while I was sleeping. NEXT TO ME!" She giggled, and that turned into a full blown laugh and I couldn't help but join her.

Oh my love…

…

What the hell? I don't feel that way about her, do I? Even if I do, she won't! I'm a monster. Oh, how I wish she did though…

"Jazz?" Bella asked quietly. She never has called me that before. I think I like it more than I should…..

"What, Bella?" I reply, willing with all my might for Jazzy Jr. to calm the FUCK down.

"I don't go by Bella anymore. It's Isa now." She sees my confused expression and decided to elaborate. "Too many memories." She says darkly, staring off into space.

"Isa," I say slowly, trying it out. I like it. Fuck, calm yourself Jr!

"Hm?" She replies, curiously, leaning into me again, which is SO not helping out my- uh- situation.

"Would you like to come live in Texas with me?" I ask, prepared for rejection, but hoping to God Almighty that she says yes.

"Ummm….."

**Did ya like it? ****Did ya did ya did ya? ****Please leave a review if ya feel like! Sorry It took so long! My Baby bro was born premie so THAT, my friends, has been VERY busy! And we moved! So yea, Im open to Beta anyone's work! Thanks for reading!**

**Isabella **

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Isa PoV

Oh god, this is awkward…How am I supposed to tell Garrett? Fuck, how am I supposed to EXPLAIN Garrett? Goddammit….

I already feel a connection, a pull, to Jasper. It's so strong…..

Suddenly, I felt the Earth constrict as heavy footsteps belonging to a man, or a really manly woman, and the wind _whipped_ to my right. The scent of forest and way too much Axe fell around me and Jasper. I poised to attack automatically, but Jasper just sighed. Did he think I was going to just stand here, like a pathetic fucking human?

He could just fuck himself over before that happened…

"Well, hello there! Jazz, you didn't tell me this mighty fine piece of woman was in your company! Hot damn, girl!" A man with blond hair, vibrant red eyes, and a fuck hot body emerged from the trees. He grabbed my hand and started trailing open mouthed kisses up my arm, but when he got to my shoulder, Jasper growled. The man backed away with raised eyebrows as I glared at him the entire time. He narrowed his eyes and got a determined look on his face. He put his hands directly in front of him as if he was going to palm some brea-

_**OH FUCKS NO!**_

I started manipulating fire and burned that fucker's ass right then and there. Jasper started laughing his ass off as I continued to put out the fire with my left hand, and burn his ass off with my right.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! YOUR ASS! Ahahahahahahaha!" Jasper then started 'legit shit' rolling on the ground. That, my friends, is ROTFLMFAO-ing.

"Oh, Peter! That's fucking priceless!" Jasper laughed as he pulled out his latest iPhone and recorded this shit.

"Burn, BITCH!" I smirked as Jazz started laughing again. This 'Peter' was still running around in circles while holding his ass, all the while I kept burning him.

This is funny SHIT!

I quit burning him when Jasper stopped laughing and held my hands to his chest. Hmm…

Peter got up, swiped his shoulders, pated his ass a couple times, and walked over slowly in a submissive stance. Fucker's SMART!

"I'm Peter Whitlock, ma'am. At your service, ANY service." He smirked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. I started laughing and Jasper growled again.

…?

"Are you wearing space pants? 'Cause dat ass is OUTTA DIS WORLD!"Peter exclaimed, circling me. I laughed at his stupidity again, and Jasper growled. Again.

Wait!

Is he…jealous?

OH! This will show me if he likes me like dat or not! I already feel connected to him.

FUCK YEA!

I batted my eyelashes and smiled at Peter, completely ignoring Jazz. He noticed right away, and the growls became louder as a murderous look graced his gorgeous face.

WIN!

I dramatically raked my fingernails down Peter's chest and plastered a seductive look on my face. It worked, because Peter started kissing my neck and Jasper started shaking.

Motherfucker, I am SMART!

I pretended to gently nibble on Peter's ear, but really just whispered my plan to him. He nodded, and smirked cockily. His hands drifted down to cup my ass and Jasper looked lethal.

Looks like its dick ripping time! 

Lol.

"Well, Isa, darlin, why don't we continue this in a more, uh, secluded place," Peter wagged his eyebrows again.

When I opened my mouth to respond Jasper cut me off. He also ripped me away from Peter and held me to him. Oh, those abs….

"What the shit nipple do ya think you're doin, fucker? She aint your darlin! She aint your Isa! She's mine! Ya hear that? MINE!" Jasper roared at peter as he gently caressed my hair. He then picked me up and ran for a while until we finally stopped. I didn't know where we were, but it didn't matter. I was with Jasper, nothing else mattered.

Hot damn, well it looks like I have received my answ-

OMFG, is he NAKED?

Th-that dick li-like 9.8 inches long…its MONSTOUROUS.

I'll be fucking damned if that delicious creation won't be buried in my pussy soon!

Jasper kept growling possessively; mine, my Isa, my darlin, mine, and I'll be damned, again, if I didn't get wet with need an-and with desire. Immediately.

He's my mate…

My true mate...

"Jazz? You're my true mate, right?" I asked quietly, terrified of the possible rejection. He stopped growling, and held me to him, caressing me softly. As if he knew exactly what I needed.

My TRUE mate….

FUCK.

I dint think I had one…not after what happened.

How the SHIT am I going to tell Garrett?

Jazz started licking me everywhere except the one place I needed his tongue. I moaned in pleasure as Jazz kept touching me rougly. Oh, those magical hands…

Wait.

We're true mates, right?

So, we don't have to duck right away…..right?

I kinda want something meaningful; not just amazing fucks, but we will have a **lot** of those.

"Jazz," I said gently as I ran my fingers through his hair, and he purred.

Motherfucking purred….

ANYWAYS!

"Can-" I hesitated and he stopped licking me, unfortunately, but started rubbing soothing patters on my back while I tried to find the right words.

"Can we wait? I-I'm just….confused right now. I'm not saying 'get away' because I don't think id survive that, but can we…get to know each other first? Fuck, it hasn't even been 24 hours since we reunited, but I-"I stopped, as my fear of rejection paralyzed me.

But he's my true mate. He can't leave me, just like I can't leave him. We are meant for each other in every way.

He started purring, knowing it comforted me, and started to embrace me and stroked my body wherever he could reach. Not in a sexual way, more of a comforting lover's touch.

Hot damn if I didn't get the incentive, though.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. I will always be there for you, no matter what….I know we haven't been together long, but I feel such a **strong pull** to you….I already love you." He whispered at the end, his face filled with raw vulnerability.

Oh, Jazz….

"Jasper Whitlock, I love you too. I will **ALWAYS** love you," I stressed as I looked deep into his orangey pools of warmth, love, and adoration, all traces of vulnerability and sadness gone."Time doesn't matter now that we're together…" At that we threw ourselves at each other; hungrily, passionately, lustfully.

_**FUCK ABSTINENCE!**_

"Jazz-perr" I panted, "I **need** you. NOW!" I roared at my mate.

One thing was on my mind; fucking my mate until we both couldn't walk. It's a feat not many accomplish, since we're vampires, but damn if I won't try my fucking hardest.

"Mine, my Isa, my darlin! MINE!" He growled, making me moan with desire. As soon as he smelled my arousal, his dick/masterpiece grew EVEN longer.

Huh.

He was naked the WHOLE time.

Well, I'm not _complaining._

He saw me eyeing his still growing cock, smirked, and hi-his dick…IT GREW AGAIN!

_**MUTHERFOCKER!**_

I bodies slapped together as we came together again, passionately. And before I knew it, I was naked too.

Pussy glistening like a motherfucker in the moonlight. Huh, it was dark already.

"Jazzzzzzz-"I moaned and screamed with ecstasy as Jazz groped my breasts rougly, just the way I like it.

"Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine," Jazz wouldn't stop mumbling his claim on me as he pleasured me without stop. Not that I wanted one, I really **NEEDED** him.

His hands raked over my body as I shivered in pleasure under him; the trees creating a canopy over and around us as the soft, cool grass rested under me, acting as if it was a pillow.

"Isa," Jazz lowered his hands to my entrance, always stopping what sinful activity he was performing right before I hit my peak. His now onyx eyes shining with lust and need for approval. I smiled and held his face in my hands.

"Jazz, I love you. I-I feel safe with you, protected. I want YOU for you, not only because we are mates. I want to be with you in every way." His eyes brimmed with tears that wouldn't ever fall before he flashed me a panty-dropping smile.

I suddenly felt his fingers and tongue enter me and gasped at how utterly amazing it felt. My previous weren't anything compared to the way he made me feel simply by holding me.

"Oooh, Ja-zzzz-per-rrrrrr!" I writhed and moaned under him as he pleasured m. Oh that feels amazing…

"I love you." He looked into my eyes and thrust into me. I gasped and moaned as my body tried to make his 10inch cock fit into me.

His dick WAS big…

"Soul mates." I moaned out as he thrust into me at 117 mph, at least, before feeling an earth-shattering orgasm approach.

"MINE!"

"YOURS!"

We both screamed and moaned each other's names over and over and over as multiple, back-to-back orgasms wracked their way through our connected bodies. His hot seed burst into me over and over, which triggered my orgasm for quite a while.

We _are_ soul mates, I smiled as Jazz and I sat in each other's arms and came down from the pleasure only we could give each other.

He stroked my hair as I drew invisible patterns on his forearms and on his hands, both content in the moment.

After a couple hours, Jazz looked at me with so much adoration and spoke what cleared every invisible doubt I had in my mind about us.

"Together." He said as we laced our bodies together and touched every inch of each other….

"Forever." I finished as we became one over and over and over again….

**Sorry I took so long! I moved and I, well, IM GOING TO EUROPE IN 8 DAYS! So ive been busy with that, and im beta-ing csb.27's story Going Home! It's absolutely amazing, go read it! Review if you feel like!**

**Ill update at least 4.5 chapters after August 4, because I am in for 15 hour plane trips, 8 hoiur train trips, and tons of 3 hour plane trips! So, wit no FREE wifi available, I will be writing chapters! SO, basically, your patience will be rewarded! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Isabella 3**


End file.
